kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Town (Expansion)
Halloween Town is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is one of the few recurring worlds that get more visits via Expansion. Story The plot for this world is based of the the 2005 game, The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Halloween Town and see's that a town meeting announcing awards gives Jack Skellington an award "for most spines tingled by a non-corporeal being". After the curtains close Jack, once again, gets bored and he talks with Sora and Dr. Finkelstein about a "new Halloween", with new scares and discoveries. The doctor gives Jack the "Soul Robber", a green, whip-like weapon that can change shape and fling any music note he collected. Jack asks Sora, Donald and Goofy to accompany him to find new things to use in the "new Halloween". They then leave Halloween Town and goes to look for new Halloween frights ,since Jack was disappointed with this year's work. After Sora and the others leave, Lock, Shock, and Barrel bring Oogie Boogie back to life with the help of Doctor Facilier. Together, Facilier and Oogie seize control of Halloween Town, tricks its citizens into making traps, brainwashes Dr. Finklestein by switching his brain with a green brain with eyes, kidnaps and imprisons Sally in a crypt, and captures five of the seven Holiday World leaders (excluding Santa Claus and Jack himself). Oogie plans to become the "Seven-Holidays King" once he takes control of Christmas Town. But on December 23, Sally manages to send a magical paper airplane to find Jack, Sora, Donald and Goofy to warn them of what has happened. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack return to Halloween Town on December 24, Christmas Eve, to see a group of Heartless running around. They defeat them, just to find Oogie's shadow. After defeating Oogie's shadow, they are given the Halloween Holiday Door and finds everyone was deceived by Oogie into making dangerous booby-traps. Jack and Sora have to save the citizens of Halloween from Oogie's rule while also trying to uncover his demented plans to become the "Seven Holidays King". Sora and Jack manage to defeat Oogie's skeleton and ghost minions (apparently created by Dr. Finklestein) and the Heartless. They then go to the graveyard. The Hanging Tree tells them that his Hanging Men have run away. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack quickly find them and go off to save Sally. They run into Lock, who sends a lot of Heartless to stop them; however, they defeats them. Sora and Jack then run into a crypt to find Sally. Once inside, Heartless randomly jump out of coffins until they gets to the center. Jack finds Sally and they both run to each other when a giant spider clings Sally to the ceiling and attacks Jack. Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat the spider with the help of Jack, saves Sally and receives the Valentine's Holiday Door. When Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack and Sally walk out of the crypt, Sally says to Jack, "We're all safe, now that our pumpkin king has returned," giving Jack an idea to use his pumpkin king powers to defeat Oogie's monsters. Sally then says she's worried about Dr. Finklestein and Jack and Sora go to find him. They get close to the doctor's lab when Igor says they can't pass due to strict orders from the doctor. Igor says if anyone passes, then he gets no bone biscuit. Sora gives Igor a box of biscuits, gaining entrance. Inside, they find the brainwashed doctor, who attacks them. Jack returns the doctor to normal by switching his brain back. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack then go to the Mayor's courtyard to save the vampire brothers. Each vampire gives them a key to the mayor's house. Jack and Sora find the mayor and stop Lock, Shock, and Barrel; however, they drop them into a huge maze filled with booby traps. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack escape the maze and asks the mayor to release the holiday leaders. Jack soon realizes Oogie wants to kill Santa, and they travel to Christmas Town. Jack, Sora, Donald and Goofy rescue Santa from a train-contraption by changing the tracks, but Oogie, having become enraged by Sora, Donald and Goofy constantly foiling his plots, leaves in Santa's sleigh full of Christmas presents. Luckily, Sally brings Jack's sleigh to help, and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack and Santa chase after Oogie. Oogie falls out of the Christmas sleigh into a world of garbage after being frightened by one of Jack's jack-in-the-boxes that was dropped in the sleigh by an elf. There, he absorbs the waste and insects in the environment and becomes the giant "Mega-Oogie" to beat Jack and Sora. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack face Oogie once and for all. Though it seems Oogie is defeated, he revives. Jack uses his Soul Robber to fling musical notes at Oogie, Santa Jack power to send a rain of snowballs down on him and Pumpkin King power to burn him. Everyone sees the battle through the fountain, except for Sally, who's in her room not wanting to see the battle. Oogie spills his bugs, becoming nothing more than an empty husk, and ending his threat. Afterward, Jack apologizes to Santa for almost ruining Christmas again, but having a change of heart about the skeleton, Santa thanks him for saving his life. After this adventure, Jack realizes that his home and loved ones are something more important than new discoveries. Jack thanks Sora, Donald and Goofy for their help once again. Characters * Jack Skellington (Chris Saradon) * Sally (Kate Soucie) * Doctor Finkelstein (William Hickey) * Mayor (Glen Shadix) * Oogie Boogie (Ken Page) * Lock (Paul Reubens) * Shock (Kate Soucie) * Barrel (Jeff Bennett) * Santa (Corey Burton) * Hanging Tree (Corey Burton) * Igor (Rob Paulsen) Boss Themes * Oogie's Shadow - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Lock and his Heartless horde - Dance to the Death * Mega Spider - Squrming Evil * Shock and her Heartless horde - Tension Rising * Dr. Finkelstein - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Barrel and his Heartless horde - Desire For All That Is Lost * Mega Spider (2nd) - Destiny's Force * Lock, Shock and Barrel - Rowdy Rumble * Fire King and Ice King - Dance to the Death * Oogie Train- Tension Rising * Mega Oogie - Vim & Vigor Trivia * Halloween Town has a lot more area's than both it's KHI and KHII incarnations put together. You can now explore other doors. * Category:Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion